


初遇美丽安

by mnemosyne_in_december



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Cyborgs, Dark Character, F/M, The Sindar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne_in_december/pseuds/mnemosyne_in_december
Summary: 从森林中走出来的Thingol与原来不一样了。
Relationships: Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian
Comments: 1





	初遇美丽安

Melian看着眼前被美妙歌声吸引而来的精灵，露出了得意的微笑。Elwe，或者Elu，他还不知道会发生什么呢，真是可爱。精灵满怀爱恋地看着她，并执起她的手。他很帅，这不错，但还差一点，不过她能够让他变得更完美，于是她允许了精灵的举动，接受了这份爱。

******

“亲爱的，告诉我，你的名字是什么？”Melian绵柔的话语使精灵从光怪陆离的梦中清醒过来。

“Elu Thingol。”他回答。

“那我是谁？”Melian俯身过来，黑发洒落在他的胸口。

“Melian，我的爱人，我的神明，我的再创作者。”精灵给出了答案，并感到惊讶与困惑。他从未听自己所爱之人亲口说过，可是这些信息便已经凭空出现在了他的脑海中。迈雅喜欢这个答案。

“不错。显然你也发现了，我对你进行了一点……调整，好让我们更加适配。”Melian解释着，带着一种近乎疯狂的兴奋，“看看全新的你自己吧，亲爱的。启动自检测功能。可视化投影。”

于是Thingol感到的右眼发生了变化，随后投影出了自己的身体。Thingol感到一阵恐惧，连忙后退，摔在地上。投射出的光芒时断时续，随着Thingol的挣扎四处乱晃，甚至刺到了Melian的眼睛。女性躯壳的迈雅无奈，举起右臂，变换成一种奇怪的状态。一阵冲击过后，Thingol躺在地上，无法移动。

“何必害怕呢？我是在帮助你。与我相比，原本的你不过是个低级而微渺的存在，更不用说那些大能者了。”Melian依旧带着她温柔的笑容，走近Thingol。“但我让你更进一步，亲爱的。你比你的亲族更加强大，更加优秀，更加……智慧。我们将一同统治一个强大的国家，我们的子民将安乐而富足。”等到Thingol恢复了一些后，Melian伸出手以表示友好。Thingol这回看清了，这不是精灵的手，更像是某种未知的物质制成的机械——他想起了西方的大能者所制造的工具与武器，精密而美妙。

这一切已经逐渐超出了Thingol的接受范围，但他从Melian的话语间明白的是，眼前的这个女性显然是比精灵更加伟大的存在，她能够让他的追随者远离苦难。“接受我的爱意吧，亲爱的。”她又在说话了，语调像是在唱歌。

他颤抖着将手递给了Melian。

Melian等到Thingol安定下来后，再次开启了Thingol右眼的投影。“你现在看到的是你的身体状况——有一个平常的精灵该有的一切功能，甚至更多，制造躯壳的这种材料可以尽可能地模仿肉体——但我更喜欢它们本来的样子。”

“我能用你刚才的那个魔法么？”

“没有，那个是‘夜莺’，就是能让你恍惚的一种程——魔法的攻击形式，你的……灵魂的存在方式注定了你无法运用它。说到这个，有件事你需要了解，一旦你的头部或是相连的结构受损，我便无法救你了——那是只有大能者才能做到的事。这外壳虽然坚硬，但仍然无法抵挡太多次冷兵器的伤害，还请多注意。”

Thingol看着投影中的自己，发现自己的身体虽然不再是肉质的，但好在外貌仍旧是精灵的，只是更高了些，发色也发生了变化。

“我的头发是怎么回事？”Thingol问道。

“我喜欢银色，就当是我加强你所讨要的报酬吧。”Melian勾起一缕银丝，在指尖玩弄，“你会逐渐习惯的。”

******

Melian牵着Thingol的手再次出现在其他精灵的面前时，他们惊叹于他的高大威严，更沉迷于自己身上来自阿门洲的荣光。这种表情让Melian感到快乐，于是她露出一种慈悲的微笑，抚摸着每一个跪倒在她面前的精灵。他们将会成为这片大陆上最美丽、最有智慧与技艺最高超纯熟的一群精灵的，心甘情愿，毫无保留。

******

后续：

1.精造精公主露露诞生了！明霓国斯科技的一大巅峰时刻！

2.我王庆哥宣布露露公主的聘礼必须为“精灵宝钻”大功率邪恶净化器。

3.悲报：我王庆哥敌不过矮人机甲，已于昨日死亡，王后美莲已失踪。

4.由于改造成功率大幅下降，迪奥庆哥二世宣布禁止肢体改造。


End file.
